Director vs Writer
by Yurikocchi
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis cuek yang mempunyai impian menjadi penulis. Bagaimana jika seorang Direktur arogan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke harus menghalangi impiannya? Mereka tidak sadar, bendera perang yang mereka kibarkan akan menjadi karma bagi keduanya. Apakah mereka akan melawan takdir atau mengikuti alur permainan yang mereka ciptakan?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Director vs Writer © Dyaar Otaku**

**AU, ****Semi M for language****, Typo, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...^^**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN! ^^**

**Chapter 1 : Two Different Eye**

"Nathan, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tapi apa yang ku dapatkan? Hanya sakit hati dan kekecewaan. Apa yang kurang dariku?"

"Maaf Ana, dari awal aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, tidak lebih. Kau tahu siapa yang aku cintai.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar memilih Angela sebagai kekasih hatimu?"

"Ya." Nathan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, melepaskan beban yang sedikit demi sedikit terangkat. "Ana, aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita hanya karena cinta."

"Kenapa harus Angela?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hatiku yang memilihnya. Aku hanyalah seorang bajingan yang pernah jatuh di kegelapan. Aku hancur, aku mati. Saat aku sudah di ambang batas, dia muncul. Menerangiku dengan cahaya yang berasal dari hatinya. Dan mulai saat itu aku berjanji akan membuat cahayaku terus menyinariku."

"Apa cahaya yang kau maksud itu Angela?"

"Ya."

"Heh! Apa semudah itu aku bisa menerimanya? Kau bilang kau akan hancur tanpa cahayamu, itu juga berlaku bagiku. HIDUPKU JUGA AKAN HANCUR TANPAMU NATHAN!" Ana tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Berbahagialah tanpa diriku. Aku yakin kau akan bisa. Jika kau melihat lebih jauh lagi kau akan melihat orang yang lebih sempurna dariku."

"Aku akan bahagia jika kau berada di sisiku. Aku mohon Nathan, kembalilah!"

"Maaf dan terimakasih. Selamat tinggal." Nathan berbalik meninggalkan Ana yang masih berderai air mata.

"NATHAN!"

**x**

**x**

x

"Kuso, kuso, kuso!"

Gadis itu akhirnya mengumpat. Pasalnya, hampir 3 jam ia duduk di depan laptop tanpa menghasilkan sesuatu yang ia sebut karya tulis. Ketik dan hapus, terus menerus ia lakukan. Bahkan perut yang mulai keroncongan pun ia hiraukan.

"Ada apa dengan diriku hari ini?, kenapa kraetifitasku menurun drastis akhir-akhir ini? Aarrggh ── Tidak berguna!" ia langsung menutup laptopnya tanpa _log off _terlebih dahulu. Terkadang hal yang kita sukai justru bisa menyerang diri sendiri. Bisa kita ibaratkan 'senjata makan tuan' itulah yang terjadi pada gadis yang mempunyai mata Amethyst ini. Hobinya mulai membunuhnya secara perlahan, mungkin itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Hyuuga Hinata, umur 23 tahun, lulusan Universitas Hitotsubashi, mempunyai impian menjadi seorang penulis. Ia adalah lulusan terbaik di kampusnya, tentunya dengan nilai memuaskan. Ia pikir setelah lulus kuliah, impian untuk menjadi seorang penulis akan mudah ia gapai. Yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Hampir satu tahun ia berkutat dengan hobi menulisnya, tanpa menghasilkan karya yang seharusnya sudah masuk di kantor penerbitan. Akhir-akhir ini idenya tidak dapat ia kembangkan dengan benar. Baru mengetik _prolog _saja ia sudah menyerah. Otaknya mendadak tidak dapat ia gunakan untuk berpikir.

"Mungkinkah aku harus mengubur impianku menjadi seorang penulis? Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum hasil karyaku masuk kantor penerbitan. Ya. Aku tidak akan berhenti."

Semangatnya yang tadi _drop _akhirnya mulai membara. Hm... Lebih baik istirahat seharian penuh untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Ia harus segera mengisi perut sebelum ia mati kelaparan.

Ia membuka kulkas, berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan. "Hanya ada roti gandum, sisa takoyaki kemarin, ramen instant, sebotol air mineral, dan stick pocky." sama sekali tidak ada yang cocok untuk perutnya yang lapar.

"Lagi lagi harus mengeluarkan uang. Kapan uangku terkumpul jika aku terus menghabiskannya?" mengeluh sudah menjadi rutinitasnya saat ia putus asa.

Tinggal seorang diri harus dituntut menjadi mandiri. Ia mulai belajar mandiri semenjak neneknya tiada. Flat yang dulu ia tinggali bersama nenek Chiyo sekarang sangat sunyi. Tidak ada yang menceramahi Hinata agar berubah menjadi seorang gadis feminim yang lemah lembut. Walaupun Hinata merasa jengkel tapi sekarang ia merindukan omelan itu. Pada saat Hinata berumur 8 tahun kedua orangtuanya sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya karena kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu Hinata bergantung pada neneknya. Dan saat ini, ia harus hidup sendiri. Menghidupi dirinya. Ia harus bisa, ia tidak lemah. Hinata harus menujukkan pada dunia jika ia bisa mengalahkan dirinya yang lemah.

Karena ia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Hari minggu memang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan. Lagi pula ia libur bekerja, untuk menyambung hidupnya Hinata bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran milik Jiraiya-sama. Hanya _part-time _dan tergantung giliran _shift_, ia bekerja pada hari senin, selasa, rabu dan kamis, dihari jumat dan sabtu ia bekerja di toko buku milik Kakashi-san. Cukup melelahkan sebenarnya, tapi apa daya hanya bekerja dan bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya.

"Aku sangat lapar," ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur. Menutup matanya sejenak, memikirkan hidupnya yang berantakan. Selama setahun ini Hinata fokus menulis, tapi karyanya selalu ditolak oleh kantor penerbitan terbesar di Chiyoda, Shogakukan. Padahal Shogakukan mempunyai tiga cabang penerbitan yang tersebar di Chiyoda, Shueisha, Hakusensha dan Kodansha. Ketiga kantor itu sudah Hinata datangi, dan ketiganya menolak hasil karyanya.

Hari itu rasanya Hinata ingin membunuh Direktur yang memimpin Shogakukan. Bagaimana mungkin penulis bisa menyerahkan hasil karyanya jika terdapat kesalahan salah satu huruf saja langsung ditolak dan diusir secara tidak hormat! Benar-benar orang yang tidak mempunyai hati.

Dan saat itu Hinata bersumpah, ia akan membuat sebuah buku dan yang menerbitkan hasil karyanya adalah Shogakukan.

"Shogakukan, aku akan membalasmu."

Hampir saja ia memejamkan matanya, dering ponsel menginterupsi rasa kantuknya. Jika tidak penting Hinata akan menyumpahi orang yang berani menganggunya. Dengan malas ia membuka pesan yang ditujukan padanya.

_**Sender : Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Hinataaa...**_  
_**Pergilah ke rumah Ten Ten segera, si cepol itu mengadakan upacara pembukaan tempat latihan Judo yang baru, ku harap kau datang secepatnya ^^**_

_**P.S : Jangan mengajak Chouji atau kau akan dihabisi Ten Ten.**_

_**4:45 PM 2014/05/08**_

Hinata bagaikan menemukan oasis di padang pasir. Ia bersyukur mempunyai Ino dan Ten Ten yang masih memperdulikannya. Hanya karena materi teman-teman kuliahnya yang dulu menjauhinya. Pikiran mereka terlalu pendek. Apa uang bisa membuat bahagia?

_**To : Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Okey aku akan bersiap-siap, tunggu aku. Beruntung, Chouji sudah pulang ke Osaka.**_

_**P.S : Pastikan ada banyak makanan, aku sedang kelaparan dan hampir mati ^^**_

_**4:50 PM 2014/05/08**_

Dengan senyum riang Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah Ten Ten. Tiba-tiba sebuah judul untuk bukunya muncul diotaknya, segera ia mengambil kertas note dan menulisnya. Ia memilih baju yang sekiranya cocok untuk menghadiri acara penting milik sahabatnya. Tidak perlu make-up berlebihan, karena yang mereka tahu Hinata adalah orang cuek yang tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilan. Hinata tidak peduli baju apa yang dikenakannya, asalkan tidak telanjang. Bukankah itu kegunaan baju? Untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang.

Setelah mengunci flat-nya, Hinata bergegas ke tempat tujuan. Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya perlu naik bus tujuan Surugadai dan ia akan sampai. Surugadai adalah sebuah kawasan permukiman mewah. Sementara Kanda, tempat permukiman yang di tempati Hinata tergolong standar. Hinata bangga pada Ten Ten, diumurnya yang terbilang muda dia sudah diangkat menjadi asisten pelatih oleh Maito Guy, pelatih Judo yang terkenal di distrik Chiyoda.

Hinata menaiki _busway _tujuan Kanda - Surugadai, mungkin membutuhkan waktu selama 20 menit. Selagi senggang, Hinata teringat judul buku yang sempat ia tulis di buku _notes _tadi. Senyumnya mengembang kala inspirasi itu mulai bermunculan di otaknya.

"_Futatsu no Kotonaru Me."_

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Maaf Pak, berkas dokumen ini belum anda tanda tangani," kata seorang wanita yang diketahui memiliki jabatan sebagai sekretaris pribadi.

"Hn. Letakkan di atas meja."

"Baik, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri."

"Tunggu Yuugao," kata seorang pemuda tadi menghentikan langkah sekretarisnya.

"Iya Pak, ada apa?" tanya Yuugao.

"Hari ini jangan ada yang menggangguku, bilang saja aku sibuk atau ada _meeting, _sampaikan pada resepsionis, kuharap kau mengerti."

"Oh... Ya, baiklah saya mengerti."

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi."

"Ya. Permisi." Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan atasannya, Yuugao membungkuk hormat. Dijawab anggukan ringan oleh atasannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, umur 25 tahun, diusianya sekarang ia sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur di kantor penerbitan Shogakukan. Otak cerdas berkat belajar di Universitas Harvard membuatnya seperti ini. Bahkan di hari minggu saja ia tetap masuk kerja, sungguh _workaholic _sejati. Demi ayahnya ia rela mengorbankan impiannya. Seharusnya, kakaknya-lah yang menempati posisinya, tapi kakaknya justru memilih menjadi seorang Fotografer. Terkadang ia iri kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti kakaknya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8:00 PM, sudah saatnya ia meninggalkan kantor seperti yang lainnya. Pekerjaannya juga sudah selesai, tapi ia memilih menetap di ruangannya sembari berpikir. Entah apa yang ada dibenaknya, tak ada yang tahu.

Suara getaran ponsel mengalihkan pikirannya. Dengan malas Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan baru dari kontak yang ia beri nama _'Baka Aniki'_

_**Sender : Baka Aniki**_

_**Hey otouto, bolehkan aku menginap di apartement-mu? Please...?**_

_**Uhmm... Jangan lupa beli makanan, aku yakin kulkas di apartement-mu hanya berisi air mineral, tomat dan jus tomat, i love u Sasuke-chan.**_

_**8:20 PM 2014/05/09**_

"Dasar bajingan tengik!" umpat Sasuke pelan, namun ia tidak menganggap serius. "Dan apa maksudnya tadi memanggilku Sasuke-chan?!" hanya dengan kakaknya lah Sasuke menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Topeng stoic yang selama ini menjadi ciri khasnya tidak akan berlaku di depan sang kakak.

Sasuke menyambar kunci mobilnya bergegas meninggalkan kantor. _Mini market _dekat tempat tinggalnya menjadi tujuan, ia harus membeli pesanan Itachi. Mungkin sedikit berbaik hati pada kakaknya bukan ide yang buruk, toh ia jarang bertemu dengan Itachi. Pekerjaan masing-masing menjadi pemicu kenapa mereka jarang bertemu. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat, ia penasaran dengan wajah Itachi, masih tampan seperti biasanya atau kadar ketampanannya menurun.

_**Mini Market Marunouchi...**_

"Hahhh... Apa yang harus ku beli dengan uang yang minim ini," keluh Hinata dengan wajah tak berminat.

Hinata sudah berusaha berhemat, tapi biaya hidupnya juga semakin mahal, ia bahkan rela keluar dari kursus menulis yang sudah ia jalani selama 5 bulan. Dua pekerjaan yang ia jalani hanya membantu meringankan uang sewa flat yang dihuninya. Hinata juga bukan tipikal gadis _shopaholic_, ia sadar kemampuan ekonominya saat ini. Uang yang dihasilkan dari pekerjaannya ia tabung sedikit demi sedikit. Sungguh, kenapa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan.

Sangat miris.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli barang-barang yang sangat kubutuhkan." Hinata mengambil keranjang untuk menampung barang yang akan ia beli.

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Semuanya 5000 Yen. Apa ada yang lain, tuan?" tanya seorang kasir dengan ramah.

"Tidak ada, hanya itu."

"Terima kasih, datang kembali tuan."

"Hn."

Barang yang Sasuke dapat sudah ada di tangan, saatnya pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terbilang atletis. Rasanya aneh, ini baru pertama kali Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang bernama _'Mini Market' _entah kenapa harga diri Sasuke turun beberapa inci. Kenapa dia baru sadar? Sepertinya ia harus memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Aniki-nya itu. 

"Uhhmmm... Kenapa _Blueberry Squash_ disini begitu nikmat," ujar seorang gadis bersurai indigo sembari menyesap minuman kesukaannya. "Kami-sama─Kenapa keranjangnya lupa aku kembalikan," Hinata mengerang, terpaksa ia harus kembali ke tempat semula. Ia sedikit berlari, tepat di depan pintu masuk kejadian tak terduga membuatnya terkejut.

"Gadis gila! Kalau jalan pakai mata, kau tidak buta kan?!" seru seorang pemuda berambut emo.

"Kau yang gila! Dimana-mana orang jalan pakai kaki, kakimu tidak lumpuh kan?!" kata-kata balasan keluar dari mulut seorang gadis yang bermarga Hyuuga.

"Gara-gara ulah bodohmu tomatku terjatuh, apa kau tidak lihat?"

"Dan gara-gara kecerobohanmu _blueberry squash-ku _tumpah, kau tidak buta kan?" Hinata meniru kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke tadi.

Keduanya tidak ada yang mengalah, bahkan mereka melupakan barang masing-masing yang tercecer di depan pintu masuk. Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan mata mendelik, sementara Sasuke memicingkan mata onyx-nya kearah Hinata.

"Gadis bodoh!"

"Bajingan!"

Rupanya aksi saling menabrak tadi membuat para pengunjung melihat mereka dengan tatapan terganggu. Sadar akan situasinya _security _yang berjaga mencoba melerai mereka berdua, jika tidak secepatnya, entah umpatan apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut makhluk yang berbeda jenis itu.

"Maaf... Bisakah tuan dan nona tidak membuat keributan disini, ini tempat umum, pelanggan lain merasa terganggu." ucap _security _penuh kesopanan.

"DIAM KAU!" bentak Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan membuat _security _tadi terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengganti barang-barangku yang sudah kau hancurkan tadi." Sasuke berujar dengan menunjuk muka Hinata.

"Hey bodoh! Seharusnya itu kata-kata yang aku ucapkan!" balas Hinata sarkatis.

"Heh... Kau memanggilku bodoh?"

"Oh, bukan hanya buta, ternyata kau juga tuli. Aku kasihan padamu!"

"KAU!"

"APA? HAH?"

"Maaf. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan, jika tuan dan nona tidak berhenti membuat keributan, anda berdua akan kami serahkan kepada pihak yang berwajib."

Perkataan _security _tadi seolah sebuah sihir. Tidak ada umpatan-umpatan atau bentakan dari mereka berdua. Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut Sasuke dan Hinata memunguti belanjaan yang terjatuh di depan pintu masuk. Saat mata mereka bertemu pandang, ada yang familiar, namun keduanya dengan cepat kembali memasang wajah penuh kebencian.

"Awas kau!" desis Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang juga sudah berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Terkutuk lah kau bangsat!" walaupun tidak didengar, Hinata masih sempat mengucapkan umpatan selamat tinggal.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**SKIP TIME**

"Dasar jalang!"

"Oiy... Oiy... Baru datang bukannya mengucapkan 'Tadaima' malah umpatan yang kau ucapkan," kata Itachi dengan santai.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Jika saja kau tidak menyuruhku ke _mini market _sialan itu, aku tidak akan bertemu gadis bodoh tadi!" Sasuke merajuk, ia berjanji tidak akan pergi ke tempat laknat yang bernama _mini market._

"Eh? Aku? Aku kan hanya minta tolong, apakah salah?" tanya Itachi mencoba menghibur, tapi sepertinya tidak akan mempan, Sasuke benar-benar kesal.

"_Mochiron!"_

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan bersikap kesal pada seorang gadis, benci dan cinta perbedaannya sangat tipis. Ingat itu."

"_Nani? Orokana hanashi o teishi!"_

"Aku hanya mengingatkan," jawab Itachi sembari membuka minuman soda yang dibelikan Sasuke. "Apa gadis yang kau temui tadi cantik?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum yang menurut Sasuke begitu mencurigakan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Cantik?" Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Keras kepala dan beringas lebih cocok untuk menggambarkannya!"

"Wow. Kenapa tadi aku tidak ada di tempat kejadian, momen yang perlu di abadikan dalam bentuk album foto."

_"Damare! Baka aniki!"_

"Hey!... Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Itu tidak lucu!" Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, "Aku akan ke kamar untuk beristirahat, sisa makanannya simpan di kulkas saja, aku tidak lapar."

Itachi terkekeh, sebegitu kesal kah Sasuke sampai nafsu makannya menghilang? "Yeah." Itachi memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kau sudah dewasa Sasuke." Itachi berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kau beruntung bertemu dengan gadis tadi, setidaknya ada orang yang bisa membuatmu memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu."

Senyum Itachi mengembang, ia tengah memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke selanjutnya. "Aku yakin jika kau bertemu dengan gadis tadi suasananya akan berubah."

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Dasar brengsek."

"Hinata-senpai, kau menyakiti telingaku!" protes Tobi yang sedang bermain catur dengan Deidara.

"Arogan, muka phedofil, tempramental, jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan membunuhnya."

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Deidara heran, baru pulang ia sudah menyumpahi orang dengan kata-kata pedas.

"Tidak ada. Hanya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan iblis."

Hinata memasuki flatnya, meninggalkan Tobi dan Deidara yang kebingungan.

"Tobi, sepertinya dia mulai gila!" Deidara baru kali ini melihat tetangganya a.k.a Hinata bersikap seolah baru saja bertemu dengan penagih hutang. Dan itu membuat dirinya bergidig, lain kali ia tidak akan mengganggu Hinata saat emosinya memuncak. Bisa-bisa nyawanya terancam.

"Hinata-senpai gila?" tanya Tobi tidak mengerti.

"Begitulah," jawab Deidara sambil mengangkat bahunya.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Hinata merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, baik jiwa maupun raga. Belum lagi malam yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menulis, terbuang sia-sia karena berdebat dengan pemuda yang menurutnya mengalami gangguan jiwa. Apakah ia harus menandai hari minggu sebagai hari yang patut dihindari? Ide-ide yang harusnya sudah tertuang dalam bentuk ketikan lenyap tak berbekas. Memikirkannya membuat Hinata pusing. Mata amethyst itu perlahan menutup, menjelajahi alam mimpi yang akan menjaganya sampai mata itu terbuka kembali.

Ini adalah permulaan sebuah perubahan yang akan membuat lebih baik, lebih buruk, bahkan tak terduga akan seperti apa. Biarkan mengalir seperti air, berhembus seperti angin dan berkobar seperti api. Akan tiba saatnya sebuah huruf terangkai menjadi kata dan menyatu menjadi sebuah kalimat.

Hanya waktu yang bisa membuat dua mata yang berbeda itu membuka sebuah rahasia.

Rahasia yang tidak sengaja terlupakan oleh dua orang yang sudah mengibarkan bendera permusuhan.

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**Hints:**_

_**Futatsu no Kotonaru Me = Dua mata yang berbeda.**_

_**Mochiron = Tentu saja.**_

_**Orokana hanashi o teishi = Berhentilah berbicara konyol**_

**Author Note's:**

**Ohayo Minna-tachi...**  
**Salam kenal, ini adalah fic pertama saya di ffn. Semoga para readers mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic absurd yang saya buat.**

**Kritik, saran (sangat diutamakan mengingat saya masih newbie) akan aku terima dengan senang hati**

**Tapi maaf sebelum itu, saya akan menyampaikan suatu hal ' ****Dilarang mem-bashing chara ataupun pairing**** ' banyak dampak negatif yang bermunculan karena kita kurang bijak dan dewasa, sekali lagi saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapa pun.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read fan fiction that i created.**

**Mind to read and review?**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Director vs Writer © Dyaar Akashichi**

**WARNING**

**Standar Applied, Typo (s), OOC (especially Hinata), AU **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T RAED **

**This story is purely from my mind, if there are similarities just a coincidence that the idea was not on purpose.**

**Prohibited from re-publish this story without permission from the author.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Happy Reading Minna-tachi ^^**

**Chapter 2 : We Meet Again!**

"Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat, _shift_ malam ternyata melelahkan. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" tanya Ino sembari meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Menurutmu? Kau tidak lihat tanganku hampir putus?" jawab Hinata dengan wajah kelelahan.

Ino sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Pasalnya, beberapa hari ini gadis berambut indigo itu bekerja tanpa istirahat. Ino tahu keadaan ekonomi Hinata tidak jauh beda dengannya, setidaknya ia masih dibantu ayahnya. Sedangkan Hinata, jangankan keluarga, teman pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Jujur ia merasa kasihan dengan teman sejawatnya itu. Sebisa mungkin jika Hinata butuh pertolongan akan ia bantu dengan senang hati. Tapi masalahnya Hinata adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Semua masalahnya akan ia simpan seorang diri.

"Hinata… Kurasa sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti," ujar Ino penuh perhatian.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Cuti?" Hinata seolah baru saja mendengar lelucon paling lucu di dunia, ia harap Ino sadar apa yang dikatakannya.

"I-Iya… Kurasa begitu." Sepertinya Ino baru sadar kalau ia salah bicara. Melihat raut muka Hinata yang berubah membuat ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Setelah aku cuti, dapat di pastikan aku akan hidup menggelandang. Apakah itu maumu?" tanya Hinata sarkatis.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin itu terjadi!" jawab Ino secepatnya. "Aku tahu kau sudah kelelahan Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit? Aku kasihan padamu," kata Ino dengan wajah sedih.

Hinata menghela nafas perlahan. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan Ino, aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat?" tanya Hinata sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia juga berusaha tersenyum manis agar Ino tidak cemas.

"Hah, terserah kamu!"

"Oiy, kau marah _Drama Queen?"_

"Tidak."

"Ha ha ha… Kau lucu kalau marah. Jangan sampai aku menjadi Yuri hanya karena kau merajuk." canda Hinata memperbaiki suasana.

"Dasar sadako," balas Ino semangat.

Akhirnya suasana yang sempat tegang, perlahan mulai mencair. Kedua sahabat itu memilih beristirahat untuk mengembalikan stamina mereka. Sahabat adalah orang yang tepat untuk berbagi, entah itu suka maupun duka.

Hinata sangat bersyukur ia mendapat sahabat sebaik Ino. Andai saja Ten Ten ada disini, maka akan lebih menyenangkan. Si cepol itu semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menurut Hinata sangat terhormat. Ia jadi iri, maksud Hinata iri dalam bentuk bangga. Ten Ten sudah berjalan jauh di depannya, sementara ia masih diam di tempat. Hinata berjanji akan segera menyusul teman-temannya. Menuju kesuksesan yang di impikannya.

Semoga tidak akan lama lagi.

x

x

x

"Sasuke, tumben kau pulang lebih awal," tanya Itachi sembari mencoba kamera barunya.

"Memang kenapa? Hampir seminggu aku lembur, sekali-kali aku menikmati hari bebasku tak ada salahnya kan?" ujar Sasuke mendudukkan diri disamping Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan hari bebasmu untuk bersenang-senang?" Itachi heran, adiknya itu berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Sasuke menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan berkutat di depan meja Direktur ditemani tumpukkan dokumen yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku lelah." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa yang ia duduki. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang berbau dokumen kerja.

"_Well,_ aku akan pergi, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Kamera sudah ada di tangan, tanpa pikir panjang Itachi melenggang pergi meninggalkan apartement Sasuke.

"Hn."

Selepas kakaknya pergi, Sasuke tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih merenung, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ini dimulai saat ia bangun tidur. Sasuke tetap melakukan rutinitas pagi seperti biasanya. Bangun tidur, olah raga beberapa menit, mandi, sarapan, setelah itu pergi ke kantor. Hampir setiap hari ia melakukan hal yang sama, tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda. Saat sampai di kantor ia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan sesuatu itu membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Dapat ditebak, kekesalannya berdampak pada karyawannya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sapaan yang ia dapatkan setiap pagi entah mengapa sangat menyakiti telinganya. Sekretarisnya yang ingin meminta tanda tangan juga turut terkena bentakkan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan dari mulutnya. Bukan hanya itu, _office girl_ yang biasanya mengantarkan kopi di ruangannya, juga turut memeriahkan rasa kesal Sasuke hari ini, kopi yang harusnya ia minum justru tumpah dengan indahnya. Bahkan tamu yang sudah membuat janji dengannya ia usir dengan sangat tidak terhormat.

Benar-benar hari yang sempurna.

Akhirnya, setelah berpikir seharian, ia tahu penyebab kekesalannya hari ini. Sekelebat ingatan yang tidak sengaja singgah di otaknya. Ia bersumpah, selama 25 tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mengalami penyakit ingatan yang bernama Amnesia. Tapi kenapa sekelebat ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu tidak dapat ia ingat sama sekali. Bukannya sombong, hampir semua keturunan Uchiha mempunyai daya ingat yang tinggi. Sasuke jadi ragu kalau sebenarnya ia bukan bagian dari Uchiha. Tidak. Bukan saatnya ia berpikir bodoh seperti itu.

Ini bermula saat ia akan beristirahat selepas adu mulut dengan gadis yang menurutnya bukan gadis, mana ada gadis yang mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar? Saat ia ingin memejamkan mata onyx-nya, tiba-tiba ingatan saat ia masih bersekolah datang menghampiri otaknya yang jenius. Tepatnya, saat ia menginjak tahun ketiganya di SMA Seisoku Gakuen.

Dulu ia pernah menolong seorang gadis yang dihadang oleh sekelompok Furyo. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli, tapi saat itu ia teringat kata-kata ibunya agar menolong seseorang yang sedang kesusahan, karena setiap manusia adalah makhluk yang bersosialisasi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menghajar berandalan itu sampai babak belur. Sementara gadis yang ia tolong tadi meringkuk ketakutan dan menangis sesenggukan. Ia menghampiri gadis itu bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri, saat melihat mata gadis itu, Sasuke merasa waktu tiba-tiba berhenti. Mata itu tampak berkilauan saat malam hari, baru kali ini ia melihat mata seindah itu. Gadis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya tadi berdiri dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan punggungnya. Selepas itu dia pergi berbalik arah dengan tujuan yang berbeda dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memandang punggung gadis itu sampai siluetnya tak lagi terlihat. Dan ia baru sadar, seragam yang di kenakan gadis itu sama dengan yang ia pakai. Satu kesimpulan yang Sasuke dapatkan, gadis itu pasti kohai-nya di sekolah.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, mata gadis itu mirip dengan mata gadis yang nenabraknya di mini market tempo hari. Tidak mungkin, gadis yang ia tolong dulu sangat manis, bahkan menurut Sasuke yang enggan memberi pujian pada seseorang, gadis itu sangat kawai. Mengingat itu membuat dirinya tersenyum geli.

Memang, mata gadis itu sangat mirip dengan gadis yang Sasuke tolong, bukan mirip tapi sama. Warna rambut gadis bodoh kemarin adalah indigo, sementara gadis kawai dulu─hitam, cokelat, indigo, abu-abu─entah ia lupa, kejadian itu saat malam hari.

Jadi kekesalannya hari ini adalah, ia tidak bisa mengingat sosok gadis yang ia harap dapat ditemui lagi.

Konyol.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke kesal hanya karena tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu? Jangan sampai Itachi tahu atau ia akan ditertawai seumur hidupnya. Jangan sampai.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Kemana Sasuke yang berwibawa itu? Mungkin ia berada dalam fase emosi yang baru hadir dalam hidupnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Aku lapar." Setelah seharian ia akhirnya mengalah dengan rasa lapar yang sedari tadi baru ia rasakan. Dan ia tahu pasti, di apartement-nya tidak ada sedikit pun makanan yang dapat ia makan. Dan ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar turun ke lantai bawah memesan makanan.

Ia memencet angka di handphone-nya dan menekan tombol Dialling.

"Hallo─

x

x

x

"Hinata, kudengar kau keluar dari kursus Author, apa itu benar?" tanya Ino sembari mengelap meja-meja yang baru di tempati pengunjung.

"Ya… Begitulah, pembayarannya naik setiap bulan dan aku tidak akan sanggup membayarnya jika terus-menerus seperti itu," jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Lebih baik kau menggunakan kemampuanmu, aku yakin hasilnya akan sama dengan penulis yang mengikuti kursus. Kau kan jenius!" puji Ino tersenyum bangga.

"Kau tahu Ino, siapa yang menjadi mentorku saat aku masih di pelatihan Seni Idemitsu?" Hinata mendudukkan diri di kursi pelanggan, untung saja pengunjung masih sepi. "Haruno Sakura, seniorku saat masih SMA." Hinata membayangkan betapa cerewetnya Sakura saat memberi intruksi padanya, karena masih pemula, wajar jika Hinata membuat banyak kesalahan. Namun Sakura justru memaki Hinata dengan sebutan bodoh. Mengingat itu membuat Hinata ingin menjambak rambut _bubble gum_ miliknya.

"Maksudmu Haruno Sakura penulis di majalah _Naigai Times_, kau tidak bercanda kan?" teriak Ino terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata tadi.

"Perlukah kau berteriak sekencang itu? Memang kenapa jika Sakura yang itu?" tanya Hinata tidak berminat.

"Dia itu cantik, berbakat, sexy, hidup mapan di usia muda, di gilai banyak pria, siapa yang tidak mau seperti dia? Aku saja iri dengannya!" Ino mulai membayangkan jika ia bertukar kehidupan dengan Sakura.

"Dia itu ular bermuka dua, percuma aku menjelaskannya padamu. Kau tidak akan percaya jika dia itu bisa berganti muka sesuka hatinya," jelas Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hehe… Aku percaya padamu Hinata-chan!"

"kau tahu, saat aku memanggilnya Sakura-san dia memarahiku. Aku harus memanggilnya Miss Sakura, dan itu membuatku hampir terjungkal dari tempat dudukku." Hinata sedikit tertawa saat menjelaskan bagaimana tingkah konyol mentor yang diam-diam ia masukkan ke dalam daftar orang yang patut ia hindari.

"Tapi menurutku panggilan itu sangat cocok," kata Ino sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Ck, aku malas berbicara padamu," keluh Hinata mulai sebal dengan tingkah Ino.

Sampai kapan ia harus hidup seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia lelah dengan semuanya, impiannya sedikit demi sedikit terkikis karena pekerjaannya. Pulang larut, setelah itu ia beristirahat, bangun tidur, ia akan bekerja lagi di pagi hari. Satu-satunya hari yang tersisa hanya hari Minggu, itu pun belum tentu ide-ide yang ada di otaknya dapat ia tulis sesuai keinginannya.

Memikirkannya membuat ia pusing, ia butuh angin segar. Sudah lama ia tidak keluar untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Mungkin nanti ia akan berjalan-jalan beberapa menit setelah shift-nya berakhir.

Lamunannya buyar saat Karin memanggilnya, "Hinata, bisa kesini sebentar?" tanya Karin masih berada di bagian kasir.

"Ha'i."

"Bisa kau antarkan makanan ke alamat ini?" Karin menyodorkan kertas berisikan alamat ke Hinata.

"Kenapa aku Karin-nee, bukankah shift-ku akan segera berakhir?" protes Hinata tidak terima.

"Ah… Ini kan dekat dari sini, setelah ini kau boleh langsung pulang. Kau mau kan?" bujuk Karin dengan wajah semanis mungkin.

"Hah… Baiklah baiklah, aku mau, aku akan melepas seragam dulu, tunggu sebentar." Hinata pergi ke ruang ganti, mengganti seragam yang ia kenakan dengan baju yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata meninggalkan restoran Iidabashi. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mencari udara segar dan mendapat inspirasi. Lagi pula, tempat yang Hinata tuju tidak jauh dari restoran Iidabashi.

Ia melihat alamat yang disodorkan Karin tadi, 'Apartement Surugadai No 2327' jadi ia harus memasuki apartement mewah itu? _'Pasti yang memesan makanan ini orang kaya'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya, tidak buruk, jika hanya untuk masuk ke apartement yang menjulang tinggi sekaligus mewah itu.

Hinata mulai berandai-andai, jika ia sudah sukses nanti ia akan tinggal di apartement yang sama mewahnya dengan Surugadai. Menikmati kesuksesannya dengan Ino dan Ten Ten. Ia jadi tersenyum geli, mana mungkin itu terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat.

Sekali-kali berpikir ngelantur tidak ada salahnya.

Hinata sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu bernomor 2327. Ia berdehem sebentar, menata kata-kata yang akan Hinata ucapkan pada orang yang memesan makanan ini. Jujur, ini baru pertama kali ia mengantar makanan, seharusnya ini bagian Matsuri, berhubung orang yang seharusnya mengantarkan pesanan tidak hadir, Hinata menggantikanny. Lebih tepatnya Karin yang memaksanya.

Hinata menekan bel yang ada di depannya. Satu kali, belum mendapat respon dari pemilik rumah. Dua kali, Hinata mengulang kembali dengan sabar. Tiga kali, dahi Hinata mulai mengernyit heran. Empat kali, Hinata mulai kesal. Lima kali, Hinata yakin pemilik apartement ini tuli. Dan untuk keenam kalinya Hinata mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau pikir waktuku hanya untuk menekan tombol tidak berguna ini?" ujar Hinata memicingkan mata kearah pintu yang tidak akan terbuka sendiri.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi aku menekan bel ini dan tidak ada sahutan, akan aku tinggalkan makanannya disini─tunggu─makanannya kan belum dibayar!" Hinata menghentakkan kakinya, ia jadi seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri di depan pintu apartement orang dengan tingkah konyol. "Baka!"

Akhirnya setelah bel ketujuh ia bunyikan pemilik apartement itu membukakan pintu. Seperti gerakan _slow motion_ Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Sementara orang yang membuka pintu tadi memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Saat pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, senyum manis dan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu berganti dengan wajah terkejut.

"KAU!" tunjuk masing-masing tepat di wajah.

Jika takdir itu adalah komedian, maka takdir berhasil membuat lelucon paling lucu di dunia. Bagaimana tidak, kedua orang yang pernah beradu mulut itu kini dipertemukan kembali. Wajah mereka sama-sama terkejut, kedua orang yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata, baru beberapa menit yang lalu gadis ini sempat ia pikirkan, dan tadaa… Ia muncul di depan pintu apartement-nya dengan membawa pesanan makanannya. Sungguh tidak tepat waktu, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan berbicara apa. Sepertinya hal yang sama sedang di alami Hinata, ia juga tidak jauh beda dengan pemuda yang ia anggap mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Adakah orang yang bisa memecahkan kecanggungan ini?

"Uhm… Kau yang memesan makanan ini?" tanya Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat beku.

"Hn."

Hinata ingin sekali memarahi pemuda di depannya, ia sudah bersusah payah mengeluarkan satu kalimat untuk memulai percakapan, tapi apa yang ia dengar, hanya gumaman yang Hinata tidak tahu apa artinya. Hn, apa itu?

"Oh… Jadi kau karyawan di restoran Iidabashi?" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Sepertinya kebiasaannya sudah mulai kembali. "Pantas saja aku menunggu lama, karyawannya saja gadis sepertimu. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu? Satu jam." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di di pintu apartement-nya.

"Maaf, sepertinya kau salah bicara. Aku berdiri dari tadi di depan apartement-mu dan menekan bel sebanyak tujuh kali, tapi kau tak kunjung membuka pintunya. Apa kau pikir hal yang kau lakukan itu benar?" Hinata tidak terima jika ia di rendahkan oleh orang menyebalkan seperti pemuda di depannya ini.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya, harus ada imbalan karena kau membuatku menunggu. Bukankah sesuatu itu harus adil?" tanya Sasuke seolah-olah apa yang di katakannya bukan masalah besar.

"Kau benar-benar gila!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ini pesananmu," Hinata menyodorkan kotak box yang berisi makanan yang di pesan Sasuke tadi. "Cepat ambil dan berikan uangnya padaku, aku sudah muak berlama-lama di tempat ini." Sepertinya Sasuke ingin mempermainkan Hinata, bukannya menerima kotak tadi, ia justru tidak melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, tidak ada yang tahu jika makanan ini mengandung racun, kadaluarsa, basi, atau semacamnya. Bukankah aku akan rugi jika aku membayar mahal untuk makanan yang belum tentu layak dimakan."

Rasanya Hinata ingin membunuh orang yang ada di depannya ini. Dendam yang lama saja belum hilang, ini sudah bertambah lagi, bahkan lebih membara dari sebelumnya. Dan siapa orang bodoh yang mengatakan 'Pembeli adalah raja' apakah ada raja yang bertindak seperti seorang psikopat? Ingin sekali Hinata melempar box makanan ke wajah pria yang sok ini.

"Kau boleh mengataiku apapun yang ingin kau katakan, tapi jangan menghina makanan yang sudah dibuat dengan sepenuh hati oleh koki kami. Aku tidak bisa menerima itu!" entah mengapa Sasuke sedikit tersinggung, belum ada orang yang menasehatinya tentang bagaimana menghargai makanan.

"… "

"Baiklah. Apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Hinata menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, "Masuklah."

"Kau pikir aku wanita murahan yang bisa kau tiduri sesuka hatimu!" teriak Hinata tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. "Panggilan gadis bodoh memang cocok untukmu! Kau pikir jika seorang pria menyuruh seorang wanita masuk ke dalam rumahnya apakah pasti akan di ajak bercinta? Pikiranmu sungguh dangkal! Dasar gadis bodoh! " maki Sasuke seolah kata-katanya memang benar.

"Kau mengatakannya tiba-tiba, wajar jika aku terkejut. _Kono hentai!"_

"Cepat masuk!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan makan, tapi kau harus mencicipi terlebih dahulu makanan yang kau bawakan itu. Tidak ada yang menjamin jika makanan ini layak dimakan."

"Jika kau masih ragu, kenapa kau memesan makanan di tempat kami? " Hinata tidak habis pikir, dari jutaan manusia di muka bumi ini, kenapa Kami-sama menciptakan orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini. Apakah kiamat sudah dekat.

"Cerewet!" tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata ke dalam apartement-nya.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata mengikuti Sasuke ke dalam apartement, dalam hati ia mengutuk pemuda arogan yang seenaknya menarik dirinya ke dalam rumah yang menurut Hinata seperti taman makam.

Sasuke meletakkan box tadi di atas meja makan. Dengan santai ia mengambil peralatan makan tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Hinata. "Apa aku harus menyuruhmu duduk juga?" tanya Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang masih berdiri di dekat _pantry._

"Ini benar-benar gila, untuk apa kau menyuruhku masuk kesini?" dengan jengkel ia ikut duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku akan membayar makanan ini setelah aku yakin makanan ini sehat dan tidak beracun. Dengan cara kau harus mencicipinya terlebih dahulu," ujar Sasuke.

"_Mendokusai na."_

Hinata mengambil potongan Omelet, Bacon panggang dan sesendok Salad Tomat yang Sasuke pesan tadi. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan sesuap demi sesuap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lihat? Aku masih hidup kan?" ujar Hinata setelah mencicipi masakan tadi.

"Hn. Baiklah, aku akan memakannya."

Hinata lebih mirip _baby sitter_ yang sedang menunggui anak asuhannya. Diam-diam sekelebat pikiran jahat muncul di otaknya. Andai saja ia bisa meracuni makanan tadi, ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Hinata merasa hal itu pantas dilakukannya. Ia membayangkan laki-laki ini pasti akan berguling-guling di lantai dengan napas tercekik, memegangi lehernya sendiri. Matanya akan terbelalak dengan mulut berbusa. Ternyata berpikiran jahat ada enaknya. Hinata tersenyum sumringah.

"Apa yang kau senyumkan itu?" Hinata baru sadar jika pria di depannya ini sudah selesai. Bahkan makanan tadi habis tak tersisa.

"Tidak ada."

"Aku yakin otak bodohmu itu berpikir jika aku akan keracunan. Maaf saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah ditipu." Dengan percaya diri Sasuke berujar demikian. Dunia bisnis mengajarkan banyak hal, raut muka seseorang bisa ia baca dengan mudah. Ia juga tahu orang yang jujur dan orang yang berdusta.

"Sudah selesai kan? Sekarang mana uangnya?" Hinata mengangsurkan tangannya, meminta bayaran yang seharusnya ia terima sedari tadi.

"Hn."

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. "Tunggu disini," ujarnya meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tamu. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ringan.

Entah kenapa suasana ruangan yang Hinata diami ini terlihat sangat mencekam dan sepi. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan di tempat ini. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dengan membawa sejumlah uang yang diminta oleh Hinata.

Namun tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita, tak ada cahaya yang bisa Hinata lihat. "Sial, kenapa mati lampu di saat seperti ini!" Sasuke menggeram kesal, padahal masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Ada yang aneh, kenapa gadis yang bersamanya tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Gadis itu masih disini kan?

"Hey! Apa kau masih disini?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, namun masih tidak ada suara yang dapat ia dengar.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari Sasuke, seorang gadis meringkuk ketakutan, nafas terengah-engah, jantung berdebar tak beraturan, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, seluruh tubuh gemetar dan seperti menahan isak tangis. Ya, gadis yang Sasuke cari tadi masih disini. Ketakutan.

Hyuuga Hinata phobia dengan gelap.

Sepertinya Sasuke tanggap akan hal itu, ia segera mengambil ponsel di sakunya sebagai penerangan. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mencari gadis itu, dan ternyata gadis itu meringkuk di dekat meja tamu. "Heh, tak kusangka gadis sepertimu takut gelap, benar-benar sulit di percaya." Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan ikut berjongkok disampingnya.

Sasuke sungguh terkejut, saat sebuah tangan memeluk lengannya erat. Tak perlu ditanyakan siapa orang yang memeluknya. "M-Maaf,aku sungguh takut," ujar Hinata lirih.

"Hn."

Sasuke serasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Duduk berdampingan dengan gadis yang belum dikenalnya di tengah kegelapan, apa yang dipikirkannya? Dalam mimpinya saja ia tidak mampu membayangkannya.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula dengan Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tangannya refleks memeluk Sasuke. Kenapa phobia sialan ini harus muncul disaat yang tidak tepat? Sungguh menjatuhkan harga dirinya dihadapan musuh. Dan lagi, kenapa ia bisa sampai setakut ini.

Aaahh! Damn!

"Jadi, kau benar-benar takut gelap?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Semua orang mempunyai ketakutan, itu juga berlaku padaku," jawab Hinata sedikit tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Hm, ternyata kau seorang gadis," ucap Sasuke menyindir lebih tepatnya.

"Apa maksudmu idiot?"

"Lupakan."

Cukup lama mereka berdiam di tempat itu. Keduanya tak ada yang bersuara selain memakai satu sama lain. Hinata juga sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Adakah yang akan mengingatkannya jika ia berhutang budi pada Sasuke? Akhirnya keajaiban datang, lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Hinata sungguh senang bukan main, ia terkejut menyadari dirinya dan lelaki disampingnya berdekatan sedekat ini, bahkan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Saat ia mendongak, pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah mata onyx yang begitu menghipnotis, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya, tapi kapan dan dimana. Sadar jika ia terlalu lama memperhatikan pahatan tuhan itu ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya, diikuti Sasuke yang juga sudah berdiri.

"Cepat mana uangnya, tempatmu sungguh membuatku hampir mati," ujar Hinata sedikit gelagapan.

"Ini. Entah kenapa aku selalu sial saat berada di tempat yang sama denganmu." Sasuke berbicara sekenanya.

"Kaulah pembawa sial itu!"

Padahal mereka baru saja terlihat seperti seorang kekasih. Begitu keadaannya sudah kembali mereka bak anjing dan kucing. Semoga tuhan punya rencana lain untuk dua insan yang bermulut tajam ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata berlalu dari tempat itu, ia tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih untuk lelaki arogan itu. Baginya apa yang terjadi tadi murni kesalahan Sasuke.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu Hinata menarik tuas itu dan langsung keluar dari apartement terkutuk ini. "Terimakasih tuhan, kau masih melindungi nyawaku yang hampir dicabut Dewa Shinigami." Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya, seolah ia baru bebas dari siksaan dunia.

Entah kenapa ia ingat jika ia tadi sempat memeluk Sasuke. Pipinya sedikit memanas, apakah ia merona? Tidak tidak. Ini sungguh gila. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya─lebih tepatnya ia ingin meninju pipinya sekeras mungkin. Ia bergegas pergi dari tempat ini sebelum tengah malam.

Dibalik pintu itu, seorang lelaki tengah berdiri menghadap jendela sembari menikmati kegelapan yang disunguhkan sang langit. "Masihkah aku berpikir jika kau itu adalah dia?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Author Note's:**

**Halo, daku kembali, adakah yang masih menunggu lanjutan fic ini? Hehe… /gak ada/ Maaf kalau updatenya telat dan chap 2 ini tidak sesuai harapan para readers. Kesibukkan di dunia nyata harus di utamakan dulu, apalagi baru selesai UKK haha…**

**Adakah yang sadar ada perubahan dari Pen Nameku?... /gak ada/ Okey, hampir semua readers terkejut kenapa Hinata begitu OOC, aku hanya mencoba untuk sedikit berbeda, sifat Hinata akan kembali seiring berjalannya cerita ini…**

**Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada readers yang sudah review,favorite, follow dan pastinya yang sudah mau membaca fic absurd yang saya buat./ojigi/**

**Special thanks to:**

**Eternal Dream Chowz, Yera30ciemutt, Syuci Hyu, Vampire Uchiha, Hallow-Sama, avrillita97, BommiePark24, , Hinataholic, Jasmine DaisyinoYuki, sushimakipark, hana37, Ai, and All Silent Readers. Maaf nggak bisa bales atu-atu.**

**Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, so…still wanna read this chapter? I hope you enjoy!**

**Mind to reading and review?**

**Arigatou Gozaimassu.**

**Surabaya, 13 Juni 2014**

**By Diara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning Applied.**

**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Surprise!**

.

.

.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya, ini sudah memasuki klimaks, jika aku menelantarkannya, tamatlah riwayat novelku ini."

Hinata tidak habis pikir, bukankah menulis adalah nafasnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang semuanya terasa sangat sulit dilakukan, seakan ia harus berjalan di atas duri yang tajam dan beracun. Ah! Seharusnya ia tahu, dirinya terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bekerja dan berpikir secara bersamaan, wajar jika ia kehilangan imajinasinya.

Inikah siksaan dunia?

Jika ditilik ke belakang, harusnya ia sudah menjadi penulis yang handal dan sudah memiliki nama yang di akui di kalangan masyarakat. Karena alas an tertentu ia tidak bias mewujudkan impiannya secepat yang ia harapkan. Hidup sendiri itu tidak gampang. Semuanya harus ia lakukan sendiri dan dituntut untuk mandiri.

Oh Shit! Jika dipikir-pikir ia terlalu banyak menggunakan waktunya untuk merenung dan meratapi nasibnya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Kapan kebahagiaan akan singgah di hidupnya.

Persetan dengan nasib! Ia lelah, waktunya untuk beristirahat dan memulihkan stamina. Besok adalah hari Jumat, jadwalnya bekerja di Toko Buku milik Kakashi. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari pria borju itu untuk berangakat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kabarnya ada seorang tamu penting yang akan berkunjung ke Toko Buku Jidai.

Siapapun itu pasti Hinata tidak punya urusan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, hari ini kau mau kemana? Bukannya kau bilang kau akan cuti?" tanya Itachi ketika berjumpa dengan Sasuke di ruang makan.

"Hanya pertemuan dengan pemilik toko yang bernaung di perusahaanku," jelas Sasuke sembari memakan sarapan paginya.

"Oh, tumben sekali kau bisa hadir di pertemuan tidak penting seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengernyit, menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan sinis. Ia menyesal menampung kakaknya, Itachi ternyata cerewet. "Ini namanya professional, bodoh!"

"Bodoh? Astaga, hanya kau satu-satunya adik yang bisa menghina kakaknya dengan sopan." Itachi terkekeh dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke pergi dari ruang makan, memakai jasnya dengan terburu-buru. "Aku berangkat," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Yeah, hati-hati!"

.

.

.

"Hinata, kenapa kau terlambat?" Hey! Ia baru sampai, kenapa langsung disembur.

"Kakashi –_san, _jalanan macet seperti biasanya, kau tahu kan?" tanya Hinata mencoba membela diri.

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk datang lebih pagi."

"Baiklah. Maaf!" Percuma mencoba mengelak. Kakashi tidak akan mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ya sudah. Hari ini Direktur dari Shogakukan akan berkunjung dan mengajakku makan malam, kau harus ikut."

"A-Apa? Kenapa harus aku? Kakashi –_san, _kenapa tidak mengajak istrimu?"

"Istriku sedang hamil, bahaya jika dia terlalu lelah. Jadi kau harus menggantikannya," jelas Kakashi seenaknya. "Dan jangan lupa untuk berdandan secantik mungkin, kau tidak ingin membuatku malu kan?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyum lima jari. Percuma, tidak terlihat. Buang maskermu pria aneh yang suka membaca buku xx!

"Ck, ini namanya penyiksaan sepihak. Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Terpaksa gajimu akan aku potong," seru Kakashi masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"HA?"

"Pilihan ada ditanganmu."

Menghela nafas panjang, Hinata akhirnya menyetujuinya. "Baiklah, _Oji-san."_

"Hey!"

.

.

.

Memangnya siapa Direktur yang akan Hinata temui sampai dirinya harus dandan seperti sekretaris kantoran? Di benaknya, Direktur yang akan ia temui pasti gemuk dengan perut buncit dan cebol, ditambah kepala botak yang tak ada rambutnya, kumis tebal dan pastinya mesum. Pasti seperti itu rupa Direktur yang akan ia temui. Kenapa dirinya harus berdandan secantik mungkin? Menyebalkan!

Ingat! Itu perintah langsung dari atasan yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Paman mesum bercadar!

Sekarang ia sudah berdiri di Butik Sabaku milik Temari. Mungkin melihat beberapa baju dan sepetu saja, setelah itu ia akan langsung pulang. Sebenarnya jika hanya gaun wanita ia punya, tapi pasti tidak sesuai pilihan Kakashi. Ya ampun, selera pria itu pasti yang aneh-aneh, seperti baju yang membentuk badan, minim, ketat dan terbuka. Mengingat kebiasaannya yang suka membaca buku yang Hinata tidak ingin tahu isinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang gadis yang sepertinya karyawan Temari.

"Uhm… aku mencari gaun yang simple dan tidak terlalu terbuka, apakah ada pilihan?"

"Nona tunggu sebentar, akan saya carikan," ujar karyawan tadi dengan senyum sopan.

"Hm," jawab Hinata mengangguk ringan.

Sembari menunggu gaun yang ia cari, Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah novel yang sempat ia bawa. Novel karya Nora Roberts menjadi pilihannya. Novel yang ia baca kali ini sangat membuat penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan bahasa cinta. Bahasa cinta? Hanya dua kata, tapi berhasil membuat dirinya mengerutkan kening pertanda berpikir. Ck, itu pasti sesuatu yang rumit.

"Hinata!"

Panggilan seseorang mengalihkan pikirannya dari buku yang ia baca. Sejenak ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Temari –_nee,_" seru Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Temari mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata.

"Oh… Mencari gaun, mungkin." Hinata sendiri sedikit ragu jika dirinya sudah berdiri dari tadi ditempat ini.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau sudah berubah secepat ini."

Berubah bagaimana? Apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin yang ada di pikiran Temari adalah perubahan dari gadis cuek menjadi gadis yang feminim dan anggun. "Hanya untuk kepentingan, _Nee-chan,_" seru Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hahaha… sudah kuduga." Hm, baguslah kalau begitu. Temari masih mengerti tingkah laku Hinata.

"Uhm Nona, ini ada beberapa pilihan, silahkan dicoba." Karyawan yang mengambil gaun tadi mengangsurkan beberapa potong gaun kearah Hinata.

"Terimakasih."

"Temari –_nee, _bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Hinata yang tidak terlalu tahu dengan _fashion style._

"_Mochiron Hinata-chan!"_

Temari mengambilkan gaun yang sekiranya cocok dengan _style _Hinata. Ada dua pilihan yang ada di tangan Temari, satu berwarna hitam dan satu nya lagi berwarna abu-abu. "Kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Temari.

Hinata mulai memperhatikan satu-satu, sepertinya yang abu-abu terlalu mencolok, apalagi kerahnya terlalu rendah. Mungkin yang hitam cocok dengannya, tidak terlalu terbuka dan sederhana, tapi menampilkan sisi yang berbeda jika ia memakainya. Hanya asumsi Hinata yang sedikit kudet soal _fashion._

"Aku pilih hitam,"ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Yah… Kukira juga begitu, kau kan _badass."_

Hee, apa segitunya? "Ahahaha…. " Hinata tertawa memaklumi.

"Tunggu disini Hinata, aku punya sepatu yang cocok untukmu," seru Temari sembari berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Selang beberapa menit, Temari sudah datang dengan membawa tiga pasang sepatu yang semuanya berhak tinggi. Apakah Temari yakin Hinata akan sudi memakainya?

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Temari.

"Menurutku aku tidak perlu memakainya," ujar Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata! Aku yakin kau akan sangat cantik jika kau memakainya." Temari menatap Hinata dengan mata nanar pertanda memohon.

Ck, tante-tante ini tahu saja jika Hinata tidak akan tega jika ada orang yang menatapnya seperti itu. "Baiklah, aku pilih yang hitam juga."

"Anak manis," ujar Temari mencubit pipi tembam Hinata.

Menurut Temari, Hinata itu sangat imut dan cantik. Tapi, dia lebih memilih membangun sebuah tembok tak kasat mata untuk menghapus pandangan orang tentang dirinya. Temari bahkan bertaruh, jika Hinata merombak penampilannya seperti gadis pada umumnya, semua lelaki pasti akan meliriknya dua kali.

"_Arigatou nee-chan, _aku pergi dulu." Setelah mendapatkan barang yang ia butuhkan, Hinata pergi dari butik Temari. Semoga saja jeri payahnya tidak akan sia-sia.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07:30 PM, tapi Kakashi belum juga menujukkan batang hidungnya. Hinata sendiri sudah bersiap sedari tadi, lengkap dengan persyaratan yang diajukan Kakashi, feminism dan terlihat seperti gadis manis. _Hell!_

"Hi-Hinata! Apa benar ini dirimu?" Pertanyaan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Hinata.

"Bukan. Ini hantu!" balas Hinata sedikit sewot.

"Seperti ini yang kuharap, lebih baik lagi jika setiap hari kau memakainya."

"_Urusai na!"_

Bagi Kakashi, Hinata sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya, tidak jarang Kakashi sering menawarkan bantuan pada Hinata. Tapi, tentu saja Hinata menolaknya, merepotkan orang bukan sifat Hinata.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke Restoran Arakawa."

"Arakawa?" tanya Hinata terkejut. Itukan restoran berbintang lima.

"Hm, kenapa?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"_Iie, nanimonai_," ujar Hinata tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

_**RESTAURANT ARAKAWA, CHIYODA-KU**_

"Yuugao, apa klien kita belum datang?"

"Belum Pak, klien kita masih di jalan, mungkin beberapa menit lagi akan sampai."

"Hn."

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk Restoran Arakawa, Kakashi dan Hinata baru saja turun dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Benar kan Hinata bilang, Restorannya berbintang lima, untung saja ia sudah siap mental sedari tadi.

"Kakashi –_san, _hanya makan malam saja harus di Restoran semewah ini?"

"Itulah mengapa aku menyuruhmu berdandan secantik mungkin," ujar Kakashi ringan.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"_Jaa, iku."_

Entah kenapa perasaan Hinata mulai tidak enak, kenapa tangannya mendadak dingin seperti ini? Semua akan baik-baik saja kan? Hanya perlu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan keluarkan secara perlahan. _Everything's gonna be okay!_

.

.

.

"Itu mereka," seru Kakashi membuat Hinata menengok ke sekeliling.

"Dimana?"

"Meja nomor 20."

"Itu, kah?"

"Yup."

Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, orang yang Kakashi tunjuk tadi menghadap ke depan, tapi ada sesuatu yang sangat familiar dari orang itu. Hinata pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?

"Uchiha –_san!"_ seru Kakashi membuat orang yang merasa terpanggil menoleh.

Seketika, Hinata merasa langit mulai runtuh, peredaran darahnya berhenti seketika, nafasnya tercekat dan mulai kehilangan kata-kata. _Oh big damn, this is mother fuckers!_

Kenapa orang ini ada disini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

"Maaf kami terlambat, pasti anda menunggu lama," ujar Kakashi sedikit merasa tidak enak. "Perkenalkan, ini karyawanku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Kedua orang yang sama-sama tercengang itu mulai mendekat untuk berjabat tangan. "Hyuuga Hinata, _desu."_

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ini Yuugao," ujar Sasuke mulai bisa menguasai keadaan.

Lelucon macam apa ini? Hinata tidak habis pikir, Chiyoda itu sangat luas, tapi kenapa orang ini muncul dimana-mana? Apa Chiyoda sekarang hanya sebesar telapak tangan? Dalam hati pasti orang itu sedang tertawa setan, Hinata yakin itu. Lihat, bahkan orang itu sempat menyeringai aneh ke arahnya. Iblis itu ternyata ada!

"Hyuuga –_san, _silahkan duduk," seru Yuugao membuat Hinata terkesiap dari lamunannya.

"U-Uhm… Ya." Sial! Kenapa dirinya harus gugup seperti ini.

"Jadi, semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Sasuke. "Sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan suatu hal yang penting, Kantor Penerbitan Hakusensha akan memasarkan buku-bukunya di Toko Buku Jidai, tidak lain milikmu Hatake –_san,_" ujar Sasuke memberitahukan hal penting itu. "Mengingat, Jidai adalah Toko terbesar di kawasan Kanda. Menurutku masyarakat akan lebih tertarik untuk melihat di tempat itu di bandingkan di Surugadai. Apa kau keberatan Hatake –_san?" _tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu tidak Uchiha –_san, _merupakan suatu kehormatan bisa memasarkan karya Hakusensha." Kakashi terlihat bangga.

"Baiklah. Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, kita bisa memesan sekarang."

"Maaf Pak," Yuugao menyela.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayah anda meminta laporan kerja sama dengan Perusahaan Haruno, dan kebetulan laporannya saya bawa, beliau baru saja mengirimi saya _E-Mail."_

"Baiklah, kau pergi saja mengantar laporan itu, mungkin penting."

"Hatake –_san, _Hyuuga –_san, _maaf aku harus pergi, selamat menikmati makan malamnya," ujar Yuugao sembari membungkuk sopan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," seru Kakashi.

Selepas Yuugao pergi, ketiga orang itu tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka sibuk melihat daftar menu yang ada di depan mereka. Lain dengan Hinata, sedari tadi ia hanya memikirkan kenapa ia bisa terjerumus di pertemuaan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan lagi, ternyata Direktur Shogakukan yang pernah ia kutuk itu adalah lelaki yang duduk di depannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah ada orang yang mau menyiramnya dengan air dingin?

"Baiklah, aku pesan _Chilled Fruit Cocktail, Tomato and Porcini Soup, Bang-Bang Chicken, _untuk minumannya aku ingin _Tomato Squash. _Kalian silahkan pesan," seru Sasuke.

"Aku dan Hinata pesan _Shrimp Cocktail _dan _Ravioli stuffed with Chicken and Mushrooms flavored. _Itu saja, dan minumnya _Orange Juice."_

"Baiklah."

Setelah pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka, ketiga orang itu kembali canggung. Ayolah! Salahkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang mulai perang batin, pertemuaan ini begitu mengeejutkan kedua belah pihak.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel Kakashi berdering, memecah keheningan yang sempat beku. "Maaf Uchiha –_san, _istriku menelfon."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan."

Selang beberapa menit, Kakashi kembali dengan wajah pucat dan terlihat terburu-buru. "Maaf Uchiha –_san, _istriku mengalami pendarahan dan sekarang sedang dibawa menuju ke Rumah Sakit, aku harus pergi."

"Aku ikut!" seru Hinata berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah Hatake –_san, _kurasa istrimu lebih penting sekarang. Dan Hyuuga –_san, _lebih baik anda disini, kita sudah memesan makanan," ujar Sasuke.

"Benar Hinata, lebih baik kamu disini menemani Uchiha –_san _makan malam, nanti supirku akan menjemputmu."

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang."

"Kakashi—"

"Nikmatilah!"

Apanya yang harus dinikmati?

.

.

.

Hinata harap ledakan bom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki terulang ditempat ini agar dirinya bisa melarikan diri dari iblis ini. Kenapa kebetulan sekali, Yuugao pergi mengantarkan dokumen laporan, Kakashi pergi ke Rumah Sakit tempat dimana istrinya dirawat. Dan sekarang, ia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke yang baru ia ketahui menjabat sebagai Direktur Shogakukan, tempat dimana seluruh karyanya ditolak. Sungguh membuatnya ingin tertawa!

"Kurasa kita lebih akrab dari sekedar makan malam bersama."

HA? Bersama? Kenapa pria ini sangat percaya diri sekali, itu hanya sebuah musibah yang Hinata sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana kejadiannya. Apakah pertemuan itu bisa jadi keakraban? Mustahil!

"Anda terlalu percaya diri Uchiha –_san," _seru Hinata sarkatis.

"Kau—"

"Maaf, pesanan anda sudah siap." Pelayan sialan! Baru saja ia ingin membentak pemuda arogan ini, kenapa harus datang.

"Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja, aku sudah lapar." Entah kenapa Sasuke tersenyum aneh, dan apa yang harus mereka lanjutkan? Pertengkaran anak kecil tadi? _Cih, fuzaken na!_

Dalam keheningan yang luar biasa membosankan, kedua orang beda gender ini menyantap makanan dengan tenang. Sasuke terlihat lahap dengan makanannya, sementara gadis yang ada disampingnya terlihat sewot tanda tak berminat. Apa yang dikunyah Hinata terasa pahit, padahal ini makanan favoritnya. Ini semua karena lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, nafsu makannya sirna gara-gara duduk satu meja dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Hinata. Dirinya baru sadar jika penampilan Hinata lebih feminim dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Dan juga wajahnya jauh lebih berekspresi dari sangar menjadi lebih lembut dan _kawaii._

_Matte? Kawaii? _

Tidak. Pasti dirinya berdelusi karena melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba beerubah. Cukup. Ia akan makan dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Persetan dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada gadis masa lalunya.

.

.

.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukankah tadi kita sudah berkenalan?"

"Baiklah Nona Hyuuga, bukankah Hatake –_san _tadi berpesan jika supirnya akan datang menjemput?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan. Bukan perhatian atau apa, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis liar ini, ia adalah orang terakhir yang bersamanya. Sampai sejauh itu kah pikaranmu Sasuke?

"Aku mau pulang."

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memperdulikan aku."

"Ck, gadis bodoh!"

"Terimakasih."

Hinata berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedikit khawatir. Siapapun tahu jika malam adalah waktu bagi mereka yang ingin melakukan tindakan criminal. Dan lagi, gadis itu hanya sendiri tanpa ada orang yang menemaninya, ditambah pakaian Hinata yang sedikit mencolok di kalangan hidung belang.

"Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di trotoar seorang diri, Halte bus ternyata masih jauh dari dugaannya. Seharusnya ia menunggu supir Kakashi datang menjemput, tapi ai terlalu gengsi jika bersama oaring itu terlalu lama. Cuaca juga mulai tidak mendukung, angin malam ini terlalu kencang. Kenapa tadi ia tidak membawa mantel, atau setidaknya _sweater._

Apakah ia benar-benar seorang diri? Sejauh yang ia lihat memang ia sendiri yang ada di tempat ini. Walaupun Hinata tergolong gadis yang cuek dan terkesan tak acuh, dalam dirinya ia juga takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau seperti dunia malam yang akrab dengan prostitusi.

"Hey gadis!"

Hinata terkesiap, dibelakangnya berdiri dua orang laki-laki yang entah kenapa terlihat sedang mabuk. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Mau kuantar pulang," seru seorang pria yang membawa botol wiski yang sangat menyengat bau alkoholnya.

"… "

"Kenapa diam, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"… "

"Kemarilah!" Kedua pria tadi semakin mendekatinya, sementara Hinata sudah berlari dengan melepas sepatu berhak miliknya.

"Kenapa harus lari saying, aku sudah bilang tidak akan menyakitimu, kan?"

Kekuatan seorang pria memang jauh lebih besar di banding perempuan. Kedua pria itu berhasil mencekal kedua tangan Hinata. "Lepaskan!"

"Aku akan melepaskanmu di tempat tidur!"

"Lepas!"

Hinata terus berontak. Air mata ketakutan turun dari mata lavendernya. Kejadian ini terulang lagi, dimana saat itu ia pernah menjadi sasaran korban pelecehan oleh _furyo._ Kedua pria itu membanting tubuh Hinata ke tanah. Salah seorang pria mulai membuka jaketnya dan tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Sungguh gadis yang manis!"

"Ehem… Apakah aku menganggu pesta kalian?" seru seseorang.

"Dia milik kami, bedebah!"

"Apakah di tubuhnya terpampang nama kalian sehingga kau berkoar bangga dengan kata kepemilikanmu?"

"Dasar brengsek!"

"Kita tunjukkan, siapa yang paling brengsek disini," ujar seseorang itu.

"Kami terima!"

Kedua orang berandalan mengeroyok orang tadi brutal, serangan demi serangan mereka lancarkan secara bergantian. Pukulan dan tendangan cukup mendominasi, dengan sigap orang yang menganggu acara tadi menangkis dan membalas serangan berandalan tadi penuh emosi. Hinata yang meringkuk di pinggir jalan hanya bisa menonton perkelahian mereka dengan jantung berdebar-debar, inginnya ia menelpon polisi atau mencari bantuan, sayangnya kakinya terkilir dan tasnya raib dibawa berandal tadi.

"_Arigatou, " _ lirih Hinata pelan.

Pertarungan antar jati diri lelaki masih berlangsung, satu diantara dua berandalan tadi sudah tumbang. Satu lagi masih bertahan dengan luka yang sudah terbilang parah, sementara orang yang jadi pahlawan tadi masih berdiri dengan gagah walau energinya mulai terkuras.

"Bangsat!"

"Keluarkan umpatan yang kau banggakan itu, aku tidak akan kalah."

"Kau bajingan tengik yang menganggu kesenangan orang lain, mati sana!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, dasar monyet sialan!"

Cukup dengan satu tendangan dan pukulan telak di perut, berandalan tadi tumbang dengan luka yang pastinya tidak akan sembuh untuk waktu yang sebentar. Sementara orang tadi tanpak terengah dengan keringat yang memenuhi kening dan pelipisnya. Uchiha Sasuke, telah mengalahkan dua bangsat tadi seorang diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

Ini—Momen ini sudah pernah ia lalui beberapa waktu yang lalu, tangan yang menawarkan bantuan ini juga pernah ia lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hinata ingat, tangan yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya di masa itu, sama seperti tangan yang menawarkan bantuan saat ini. Dengan cepat Hinata mendongak, wajah ini serasa familiar, bukan , mungkin sudah berubah dari masa ke masa. "Uchiha –_san." _Setetes air mata jatuh perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Ayo!"

Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri secara perlahan. Selang beberapa detik, ia sudah ada dalam gendongan pria yang sudah menyelamatkan masa depannya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu supir datang?" tanya Sasuke, namun sedikit lembut dari beberapa menit yang lalu saat di restoran.

"M-Maaf," lirih Hinata masih dalam keadaan _down._

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu mengantarku, ini sudah cukup."

"Jadi kau akan pulang merangkak, dan membiarkan para pria yang haus akan nafsu kembali mengincarmu? Silahkan kalau begitu!"

"Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Hinata.

Jika ada yang melihat mereka, pasti mereka dikira dua sejoli yang lagi kasmaran. Sang pria menggendong gadisnya dengan penuh keposesifan, sementara sang gadis terlihat mengeratkan pegangan di leher sang pria dengan penuh damba. Sayangnya itu hanya fatamorgana yang menipu banyak orang.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu?" tanya Sasuke masih terus berjalan menuju parkiran mobil miliknya.

"Apa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Lupakan. Bukan apa-apa."

"Uchiha—"

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tapi— "

Sasuke memandang Hinata sengit, pertanda ia tidak ingin dibantah. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa familiar dengan manik yang sehitam jelaga ini. Rasanya ia seperti tersedot ke dalamnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di parkiran mobilnya. Ia menurunkan Hinata dan mengambil kuncinya, setelah pintu mobil terbuka, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata masuk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Kawasan Kanda."

"Tidak jauh, aku akan mengantarmu."

Suara deru mobil hanya sebagai pengiring diantara kecanggungan yang mereka ciptakan, tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Sasuke focus memperhatikan jalanan, dan Hinata memilih melihat pemandangan dari kaca mobil. Hinata melirik Sasuke, bisa ia lihat ujung bibir, pelipis, kening dan pipinya lebam, juga luka dengan darah yang sudah mongering. Jujur, walaupun Sasuke itu menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya ia baik hati. Dirinya menjadi merasa bersalah, telah melibatkan Sasuke dalam masalahnya.

"Sasuke –_san, _kau terluka," ujar Hinata membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn."

"Apa?"

"Tidak perlu di obati?"

"Kau cerewet ternyata!"

Dia bilang apa? Cerewet? Hinata disini mencoba berbuat baik karena Sasuke telah menolongnya, tapi malah dimaki seperti ini. Ia jilat ludahnya sendiri soal Sasuke yang baik hati tadi. Sekali iblis tetap iblis.

"Hey arogan! Aku berterimakasih padamu karena telah menolongku. Dan disini aku mencoba membalasnya dengan mengkhawatirkan lukamu. Tapi kau malah menyebutku cerewet, apa maksudmu?"

"Hn."

"Terserah!"

.

.

.

Setelah berdebat beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di Kawasan Kanda. Perumahan tempat dimana Hinata tinggal juga sudah terlihat. "Sampai disini saja. Terimakasih." Dengan cepat Hinata turun dari mobil Sasuke, tanpa berniat menoleh kearah orang yang sudah mengantarnya.

Dengan kaki terpincang menahan sakit, Hinata menyusuri trotoar dekat _flat_ nya. Namun, tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Ck, keras kepala!" dengan satu tarikkan, Sasuke kembali menggendong Hinata. "Berapa nomer _flatmu?"_

"0712."

Setelah menemukkan nomer flat tadi, Sasuke menurunkan Hinata tepat di depan pintu. "Sudah kan?" tanya Sasuke bosan. "Aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?

Sasuke memegang ujung bibirnya yang terasa perih. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini biasa bagiku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Terimakasih—Sasuke." Dengan malu-malu Hinata berucap demikian.

"Tidak masalah," seru Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Ini untuk lukamu," Hinata memberikan sapu tangannya untuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa," ujar Sasuke sembari menerima sapu tangan itu.

Sasuke pergi dari perumahan tempat tinggal Hinata, sebelum itu Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ke Hinata. Dibalas Hinata dengan anggukan ringan dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Sasuke –_kun,_ aku merindukanmu." Seorang gadis terlihat memandang sebuah foto sambil tersenyum manis. "Kuharap kau pun begitu."

.

.

.

_**To be continue…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author Notes : **_

_Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapakan maaf dan terimakasih. Maaf untuk update nya yang terlambat, dan terimakasih bagi readers yang masih menantikan kelanjutan fanfic ini._

_Terimakasih juga bagi para readers yang sudah menulis review, favorite dan juga follow. Maaf nggak bisa membalas satu-satu, tapi percayalah, review dari kalian aku baca sebagai motivasi dan penyemangat._

_**Special big thanks to :**_

_Fitri. .771, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, kirigaya chika, Hallow-Sama, Vampire Uchiha, BommiePark24, avrillita97, Syuchi Hyu, Pixie YANK Sora, Clara Merisa, wiendzbica, Eternal Dream Chowz, hana37, Ether chan, Neos, Little girl, Jenny07, HNisa Sahina, , Salfa53 and all silent readers. Bows…_

_**Thanks for reading…**_

_**Surabaya, 27 Juli 2014 © Yurikocchi…**_


End file.
